


The Prize is Romance

by SpringZephyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Wrestling, all of that fun stuff, rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama fight and compete in love as much as they fight and compete over everything else.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Prize is Romance

"Lean over, you're a giant," Hinata commands, followed by a single word of explanation, "Kiss."

He's standing on his tiptoes and still not quite tall enough, which means he's sadly dependent on Kageyama leaning over the couple of centimeters required to make this work. Unless Hinata really wants to risk (almost) breaking his nose again by jumping. Apparently, the only thing Hinata can aim at while jumping is a volleyball.

But back to the important stuff!

Hinata is the more vocal of the two about what he wants, and even he is not above grunting one word demands at that point in the afternoon when the sun is highest in the sky. Like right now. When he and Kageyama are just wandering their home town, bored, but they also have to be kind of lowkey about the public displays of affection, because everyone else is outside and also bored and on the lookout for anything that's interesting. And while the team is aware of their relationship, and generally pretty okay with it, nobody wants Tanaka or Nishinoya finding out they were caught kissing in public. Those two seem to have a sixth sense for these things, so no, not going to risk that anymore. Hinata has already threatened to shove cotton balls so far down his ear canals that he'll never get them out if he has to hear Nishinoya sing "Hinata and Kageyama, sitting in a tree" another time.

Meaning they're pretty much limited to Hinata's house or Kageyama's house and otherwise sneaking brief displays of public affection into their daily lives, which Hinata usually has to initiate, because Kageyama is too dense. He suffers from an emotional constipation that Hinata is pretty sure can't be cured.

As if to prove his point, Kageyama stands on his own tiptoes, even more out of reach than before, and grins down at Hinata like the devil leering at him from the gates of Hell.

Because Kageyama enjoys antagonizing Hinata almost as much as he enjoys his company, which he would never admit, even despite the fact that they're, y'know, kissing and holding hands and stuff, he replies, "Make me."

So Hinata strains the muscles in his calves to tiptoe a little taller, and Kageyama, infuriatingly, responds in the same way. It takes Kageyama less effort, Hinata thinks. He can feel a tremor in his own legs, as he's standing on the literal tips of his toes now, but Kageyama's smug face is still decorated with that same smile.

'Fine,' Hinata thinks. They'll do this Kageyama's way.

He curls the fingers of his right hand into a loose fist, propels it gently toward the intersection of ribcage and unprotected expanse of Kageyama's gut. The place where even a gentle impact could cause someone to double over. It's not going to hurt him, but it does make Kageyama cough.

Hinata takes advantage of this, stealing his kiss while Kageyama is partway through a cough, and, well – it's not a good kiss and he sort of misses Kageyama's mouth, but at least they avoid any bloody noses this time. It also hurts less than the time Kageyama shoved him into the bleachers as a joke, or that other time they both got so invested in fighting over who got to be player one in Hinata's new video game, they somehow managed to simultaneously tumble off his bed. Hinata had landed squarely on his butt, and Kageyama had landed on Hinata.

"What was that for?!" Kageyama spits.

Actually hisses, more like an angry cat than a crow. There's no genuine anger in his blue eyes, but a momentary, fleeting indignation that's simply part of who Kageyama is.

"That's against the rules!" he continues, even though it makes no sense whatsoever. They've never made rules, they just kind of enjoy competing at whatever romantic thing it is they're doing at the moment. Or attempting to do.

They both like to compete. They both like to win. Being around Kageyama is a constant adrenaline rush, whether they're spiking volleyballs on the court or pretending they have a reason to sneak around the track field immediately after classes end.

Hinata is not sure if there's actually a way to win at flirting or if they're even doing it right, but Kageyama certainly likes to try. Being outsmarted by his compact, but very resourceful and incredibly gorgeous, boyfriend by making Kageyama stoop to his level doesn't appear to be among Kageyama's definitions of "winning".

"I did exactly what you told me to do!" Hinata retorts.

Kageyama considers that for a moment.

"You couldn't have done that without attacking me?" he asks finally.

Just as predicted, Kageyama is pretty much over it already.

He doesn't think it's fair for Kageyama to claim he attacked him, however – even though he kind of did – when Kageyama wrestled him to the ground over who got the last chocolate milk just the other day. (It was Natsu. They were at Hinata's house, and she took it while they weren't looking, preoccupied).

They race and have push up contests and arm wrestle over who pays for dinner or movie tickets on date nights all of the time, and more often than not that ends with one of them colliding with a garbage can or Hinata's parents's couch or they both collide with each other. Somehow, Hinata has almost as many minor injuries from flirting with Kageyama as he does from volleyball. It's the same for Kageyama, because Hinata has seen the accidental bruises he left from that time Kageyama thought it would be a good idea to lift Hinata up and twirl him around like some kind of romcom cliche without warning him first.

Either way, Hinata would consider them even – except Kageyama apparently decides he wanted a kiss after all. Because Kageyama hasn't seemed to learn anything from his last attempt at this, he goes about it by thrusting his hands underneath Hinata's armpits and lifting him up so they're roughly at eye level. He also doesn't seem to notice that Hinata is mid shriek when he smashes their faces together, and suddenly, Kageyama owes him a new chocolate milk, which they are definitely going to have to wrestle over again.


End file.
